Never Ending
by ArakaKite
Summary: Every beginning has its ending, every ending has its beginning. Maybe stories never really, truly, end, and maybe they have even more to tell. We may never know, but, maybe, that's just how it is.


**Never-Ending**

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and its sequels are all (c) to SquareSoft Enix._

A/N: If you haven't played neither Kingdom Hearts 2 or Chain of Memories, which, eh, in this case it doesn't really _matter_ if you've played COM or not, I would advise you not to read if you are afraid of spoilers.

--Yeah, and I did write the ending to the whole Kingdom Hearts series. I don't know why, I just did. Didn't turn out as well as I planned, but, eh, what can ya do. Read on, then.

* * *

Beautiful…

And empty.

Vast and white and hued with powder blue; in a world where time stood still and peace could not be shattered by darkness.

A lone figure, boyish in shape, peered up into the overwhelmingly-sized skylight. It was elevated at an immeasurable altitude, soaring overhead and making everything else diminutive in height. Rays rained down soft, yet vibrantly tinted light, circling the small form as if requesting it to join the brilliant spectacle. Arms rested at each side, the soothing rhythm of his heart danced to the tacit melody of the calm.

Scarlet red; cobalt blue; forest green; daisy yellow; royal purple; haphazardly aligned shards of glass creating several familiar yet unfamiliar images.

Blades, their appearances fashioned akin to keys, glittered in the faint luminosity trickling forth. Silhouettes, lean and thin and graceful, were the focal point of the stained-glass depictions—their armor darker shades of color. They all craned their necks upward, noticing collectively something he did not.

_"Sora…"_

The boy jumped slightly, turning his attention away from the outstanding display. But no one was in the room; no one but him and the intricate ring that surrounded him upon the floor.

Pictures were etched within, perfectly detailed and extremely exact.

Roxas, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Naminé, King Mickey…Ansem. All placed near each other, even when the environment curling about and behind them appeared so different.

Sora took a step back. The ever-stretching space ahead of him became a door, shimmering silver and lined with off-white.

He tried to utter a sound, but failed. Memories flooded him, every step, every word, and every face; ghostly recollections passing by in the movements once taken.

Each heart has a door, he once was told. He couldn't remember by whom, but at this moment, it didn't appear to have been anyone.

_And you have the key._

The key to each heart; the key to each soul; the key to lock and open each door in his path; there had been several, and he'd faithfully completed the task numerous times, but had always questioned deep down in his mind, why it was he? Why was _he_ the one chosen for this never-ending endeavor, when he had once been but an adventurous boy, ready to explore the world with his two best friends?

_"Sora…"_

And what was this door in front of him? Why must it always be this way, always left to do everything all on his own?

But, then, he remembered. He wasn't alone, and his heart clenched.

"_We're always here for ya, Sora!"_

_"Yeah, don't give up!"_

_"We've got your back!"_

_"We'll do it together!"_

_"I'll be waiting…"_

Sora slowly took another look at the stained-glass windows.

"Well?"

Sora knew he was there.

Roxas, merely a vague apparition, watched his other carefully.

"I…" He didn't know how to respond.

"You gonna lock it or what?" The Nobody crossed his arms, giving Sora a raise of an eyebrow. He was waiting. Like they were all waiting.

"But what will happen to…" Sora began, feeling the Keyblade materialize in his right hand.

Roxas grinned, "What are you so worried about?"

"But…I…"

"Maybe, one day, you'll find each other again," was all he said, leaning in closer, "one sky..."

"One destiny."

Sora turned to him. Their eyes met. It was understood, like his fate had always seemed to be. He lifted the blade, and his other hand took its hilt.

Roxas simply smiled, sad and knowing as it was, and strolled forward. They were whole again.

Sora pointed the Keyblade directly at the door. He felt a wind, caressing and carefully tugging at both hair and clothes, and his eyes shut automatically.

Kairi…

Riku…

Donald…

And Goofy…

Eyes flared open, determination strong and purposeful.

"Let's do it."

&

All three stood at each point, waiting anxiously, fearfully, for the signal.

Riku on one side, Kairi just across, and the King in the middle of them, though they could not see him. Keyblades facing their targets, each a keyhole with Heartless trapped inside.

"Sora…" Riku gritted his teeth. He didn't want to do this. He doubted any of them really did.

"We must allow his heart to do what it believes is right." King Mickey's words pounced on his doubts, and he felt his hand on the hilt shaking.

They were friends—they were all friends. They were supposed to leave this place successful and go home. This was how it was supposed to be—_this was how it was_ _supposed to be._

"Riku?" a simple whisper; the aforementioned boy's eyes widened, and he spun around.

"Sora…?" It was nearly a shout, but withheld from being so in its shock.

The light nearly enclosing the boy was blinding, Riku had to hold up his free hand to shield himself. After a few seconds, he let it fall to his side. Sora was standing there, fists on his hips, grinning.

He chuckled, held out his hand. And then, he was gone.

&

"Your-Your Highness…" Kairi began, voice choked with sorrow. She hesitated, unsure what she was trying to say. She knew the mouse was there, even if he was not visible, and she hoped he could hear her. At first it didn't appear to be so, until King Mickey finally spoke.

"Yeah?" The normally high and happy voice was quiet, muffled, and laced with sadness.

"Why—why are we—I mean…" _Why are we doing this?_ She wanted to ask. But, she did know. Like Riku and Sora and King Mickey himself knew. They had been told—they were aware.

But it still didn't feel right.

"Because it's what we have to do."

She swallowed and gripped her Keyblade tighter.

The fun times on Destiny Islands were so far away, centuries away, when naïveté was okay, when they were safe.

But had they really, even then?

She nearly dropped her Keyblade in alarm, watching as the keyhole was outlined with gold and began to glow. It was the signal. Fresh tears began to spill down her cheeks.

"S-Sora!" she shrieked, angry and miserable and terrified.

"Sorry Kairi…I guess we're not going home together after all…" his voice, echoing in her mind, soft and kind and hopeful.

She moaned, gritting her teeth, and thrust her blade forward. She sensed the others, all regretful in gesture, do the same.

&

A pale light, like an aftershock of an explosion, burst forth from where they stood. It slowly traveled further from the spot, and then began to encompass everything. From Atlantica to Hallow Bastion—where Goofy, Donald, Merlin, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie and the fairies gazed out at the sky—nothing could be seen but brilliant white.

"Good job, kid." Cloud murmured from where he stood atop the clock tower of Twilight Town. Pence, Olette, and Hayner gasped as they too were covered in the piercing glow.

**_"Thank you…"_** Thousands of echoes, low and barely even heard, floated gently into the mysterious white room. Sora's head shot up, surprised by the sudden noise, and watched as the colossal door faded away from view.

Round, bright yellow eyes watched him from the corners of the room, where dim shadows tried to hide away. The figures inched toward him, turning from pitch black to cream within seconds.

Sora gasped, confused by their unexpected appearance.

_No one is truly heartless._

Sora's eyes stayed on the slowly advancing figures, small and large alike, and listened to the words that had no voice.

_While one must close a door, one must open another._

A sudden piercing screech, followed by a violent burst of air; it rotated quickly into a miniature whirlwind and encircled him as he gazed downward. The floor was now the color of the room, and an enormous keyhole was placed right in the center, right beneath his feet; right in the perfect spot for Sora to force the Keyblade into it.

_Our hearts will always stay connected…_

_No matter where we go._

_No matter what we find along the way._

Pulling back his arm so as to strike, the blade felt heavier than usual. Why this was, Sora did not know. But his mind was made up, and there was no turning back.

_Someday, we know…_

With a cry, he thrust it downward. The key fit as if it was made to.

_We'll meet again._

&

The sun was already disappearing from the sky in an array of purples, oranges, and golds. It was odd, the tranquility surrounding the world. It was as if nothing had occurred in or near Hallow Bastion.

Riku stood on the edge of a cliff, looking out into the colorful sky. A slight breeze blew by, kissing at his cheeks.

"Searching for him?" Leon murmured as he came upon the younger boy.

"Not yet," Riku replied, his shoulders sagging. Leon did not respond, just strode over until they were flanking one another.

"You going to?"

A brisk nod; neither spared a glance.

"Well, he's out there somewhere. There are thousands of worlds…"

"And many places for him to be hiding!"

They twisted around simultaneously, blinking as they noticed Kairi standing there, fists clenched with resolve.

Riku smiled lightly.

"I guess there's no stopping you," he said.

"And we're coming with you!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed, popping up from behind the girl. They clutched their weapons resolutely.

"Then I suppose I've got to go along as well!" Mickey made his way to Riku, optimistic as always.

Leon rolled his eyes, observing each determined face, and watched as Kairi and Riku locked eyes.

They wouldn't fail, it was obvious.

The sun sank, leaving but a few mellow trails of light in its wake. Everywhere, the heavens looked exactly the same. Every friend and every enemy peered up into its depths, knowing that the sun would arise the next morning anew.

And somewhere, they knew, Sora was watching it too—he and Roxas together.

Because no matter what, and no matter where, a new day would always surface.

And they would someday find him there.


End file.
